Moving On
by tayaMH
Summary: It's a thin line between love and hate, but who will say which is which? Shadow and Amy will go to any lengthes to show just how thin that line is as they begin to fight with their first meeting and continue on through their'strickly hate/hate'realtionshi
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hi everyone, well I've been out of commission for a long time now. I've been busy, but I finally got some inspiration, and I looked at all my reviews and I thought I would try to improve with all the helpful hints people have given me. So anyway here's my new story, I will be slow at posting, but I will do my best to finish it.

**Chapter 1**

Amy walked down the street with Rouge, each of them with books in hand. They were on their way to school. "Hey Ames when do you think you'll hook up with someone?" She grinned.

"Oh Rouge," She rolled her eyes. "You ask that every week."

"Yea so," Rouge looked at her.

'And every week I give you the same answer, never." She looked up at the sky.

"But why not?" She asked as she pulled at her leather skirt to straighten it out.

"Guys are nothing but trouble, they're just a bunch of yahoos."

"Oh you'll think differently when you find that certain one that just presses your buttons." Rouge always thought that Amy would find at least one boyfriend, but since they day they met she had proven other wise.

"Oh lets change the subject." Amy got bored of this particular topic rather quickly.

"Well we could talk-" Rouge stopped mid sentence her ears twitched. "Amy move." She flapped her wings and landed on the high stone fence they had been walking next too.

"What-" Before Amy could move at all something zoomed past her. She screamed as it ran by and the strong wind that followed blew hard against her and caused her to drop her books.

"Amy" Rouge yelled.

"What is it-" It was to late the next flash that was passing by and this time instead of going by Amy this one smashed right into her.

Rouge was going to move to get closer, but instead she grinned when she saw that the one on top of Amy was a young black male hedgehog. She only wanted to be a spectator once she saw this. The black hedgehog leaned up on his palms. He looked at Amy an angry look in his eyes. "You made me late." He growled as he stood up dusting himself off.

"What!" Amy barked sitting up. "You ran into me!"

"I don't have time for this." He picked up his backpack which he had dropped and was preparing to run off.

As he took off Amy placed her foot right in his path and tripped him face first back into the sidewalk. "Rouge!" She yelled and the bat quickly swooped down grabbing Amy's hand and flying off in the direction of the school. Amy just grinned as she hung from Rouge's hand. "That'll teach him." She smirked.

"You'll end up paying for that later." Rouge sighed feeling this little incident was only the spark of the domino affect.

The two made it to their classroom just as the bell rang and as they were walking in Amy Rouge stopped in her tracks and Amy bumped into her. "What did you stop for Rouge?" She asked as she looked around the bat. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the black hedgehog sitting in a desk and a blue hedgehog sitting next to him. Rouge was the first to move to her seat near the back of the classroom. After Amy got a hold of herself she moved to sit in her desk which was right behind the desk of the blue hedgehog. She was now sitting diagonally from the black hedgehog she had quarreled with earlier. 'This is great way to start out our senor year.' She thought as she leaned into her palm. The teacher entered and right away began explaining classroom rules and passing out syllabuses, as she spoke Amy let her mind drift.

Her eyes shifted to the right and suddenly the black hedgehog caught her attention. He was turned around slightly and glaring at her. She looked at him with a returning look filled with harshness. She saw him mouth the words 'you are mine.' She only glared ten times harder at him and then turned away. She began to think what her next move would be. She knew he wouldn't wait very long to start something. She began to remember what Rouge had said about being paid back later and she realized Rouge was right, but she would just sit there and let this hedgehog go about his revenge. No not Amy, she wasn't going down without a fight or at least a chase.

She began thinking of her escape right away she looked at Rouge who only shook her head, but Amy new that she would help when the end of class came. Rouge would always say she was going to stay out of Amy's quarrels and such, but when it came down to it Rouge was always right there if Amy needed her. Throughout the class as Amy continued her plotting she came to learn the names of these male hedgehogs when the teacher called the role. The black one that she loathed so was called Shadow, and the blue one was named Sonic.

Amy took a deep breath as she looked at the clock, it was almost time. A bead of sweat rolled down her brow as the clock stuck ten and then within the next few seconds RING the bell sounded and Amy and Rouge took off out the door. "Meet me at the roof." Amy said as they spilt up sprinting in two different directions. It took no time at all for Shadow to get of the class room and start after Amy. He couldn't run his full speed without causing so much disturbance that he would crash before actually getting to Amy. He followed her easily though. Amy dashed around a corner, Shadow cut it sharp and saw her run into the girls bathroom. He huffed and opened the door entering without a second thought. "Did you really think running in here would stop me?" He began to look in the stalls and as he did Amy came slowly out from behind the door he had only just entered from, and as Shadow was checking another stall she dashed out quickly. Shadow turned around just in time to see the ends of her pink quills disappear out the door. "Come back here!" He yelled and ran out after her. He looked down both ends of the hallway. He growled and then dashed off to the right. A few seconds passed and then the door across from the girls bathroom that lead into the boys restroom cracked open. Amy peaked out. "Phew…" She sighed and walked out. "That was close." She ran the opposite way that Shadow had went and reached a staircase. She ran up them quickly and reached the roof. She huffed.

"Finally, what took so long?" Rouge was standing on the ledge of the roof.

"I had to ditch that Shadow guy." She said as she walked toward Rouge.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay here's chapter 2 hope you like it, 3 will be coming ASAP. So please enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

~Next Day~

Amy yawned as she walked into class Rouge was right behind her. She entered to meet the glare of a black hedgehog. She just smirked and walked pasted him. "Good morning." She said out of spite.

He just crossed his arms and leaned forward on his desk. "Good morning." He said in the same spiteful voice.

The rest of class continued to with this same tension the rest of the day. Finally at lunch things seemed to calm down a bit. Amy sat down next to Rouge "I'm so ready to get out of here."

"It's not as bad as you make it sound." Rouge was eating some soup.

"You don't spend all class getting glared at." She said preparing to eat her own soup.

"You glare right back don't you?" Rouge mentioned.

Amy sighed. "I'm getting a spoon." She got up and went to get what she needed. When she came back Rouge was leaned over picking up a fork she had dropped. Amy sat down and began to eat he lunch. She looked across the lunchroom as she ate her eyes met another pair of red eyes, which belonged to Shadow of course. Her own stare became a slight glare as she looked at him. What made her suddenly nervous was that Shadow was smirking. She looked slowly around her. 'What could he be smirking about,' she looked at him as she thought. Suddenly her mouth felt hot and then it just got hotter and hotter. "What the heck?" She started drinking her water bottle, but it didn't help her at all. "What is happening," she felt a horrible burning on her tongue. She looked down at her soup and then up at Shadow as her eyes began to water. He just smiled and leaned back in his chair holding up large bottle of hot sauce that was empty. "Y-You bastard!" She screamed jumping across the table at him, but he quickly moved aside. Her eyes watered as her face turned red.

"Nothing less for you Amy." His arms were still folded as he looked down at her.

She glared at him. "I-I" She coughed her throat burning. "Will get-t you back." She ran out of the lunchroom.

Rouge followed Amy out quick as she could. "Amy are you alright?" Amy was by the bathroom drinking endlessly from a water fountain.

"I will get that" She drink "hedgehog."

"Amy come on, no." Rouge tried to reckon with her.

"I am not gonna let him get away with this." She growled as her she stood straight. She was splashed all over from all the water from the fountain.

Shadow was finishing up class; he hadn't seen Amy since lunch. Needless to say he was having a good day. When the bell rang he got up and walked to the door, but before he could get out it the principle was standing in front of him. "Mr. Shadow," He blinked looking up at a tall strict looking female cat.

He looked at her. "What?"

"I hope you don't think you are going home, you have some detentions to server," She folded her arms.

"What!"

"Six weeks starting today." She said her arms crossed.

"For what?"

"For your lovely artwork of course." She said in an annoyed tone.

"What are you talking about?" He said utterly confused. She stepped aside and Shadow moved into the hallway. He then growled with anger. The lockers in the hallway were scrawled with spray paint that read 'Shadow the hedgehog' in red and black. It took no time at all before Shadow had been put to work removing the graffiti from the lockers and as he scrubbed he murmured under his breath. "I'll get that little pink hedgehog if it's the last thing I do."


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Oh thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. They really inspire me to write more great stories. Well anyway here's the next chapter and 4 will becoming soon. ^_^

**Chapter 3 **

Amy was sitting on the sofa reading her English homework. Rouge was out grocery shoping. The two girls shared an apartment together to save money. There was a knock at the door. "Huh," Amy got up. "Rouge shouldn't be back yet." She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hi Amy," a certain black hedgehog was standing in the doorway.

"You!" She growled. "How did you find my house?!"

"Better still how did I get in?" He asked now behind her going through the drawers in the kitchen.

"You bastard get out!" She chased him.

"Make me!" He growled throwing things all over the place.

"Hey stop it, I don't live here alone!" She pushed him.

"Heaven help the prisoner that does live with you." He said dropping a glass on the floor after drinking the coke that was in it.

"Stop, I don't have time for this crap get out!" She slammed him into the counter.

"And you think I had time for all those damn detentions?" He asked pushing her back.

"Get out!" She demanded once more. "You aren't supposed to be here, this is an all girls apartment." She shoved him. "If you are found up here you could get us evicted."

"Oh that's a nice bonus," he folded his arms. "You deserve nothing less."

"Get out or I'll kick you out." She snapped.

"I'd like to see you try it." He smirked and before he could say anything else Amy had slammed him to the floor with one move.

"Now leave," she crossed her arms. "And don't come back."

He stood up and then began to move toward her, but the clock on the stove caught his eye. He growled. "Thanks to you I don't have time for this now," he had a detention to sever. "But I will get you for that Amy, it's just a matter of time. I won't rest until I get my revenge." He pointed at her.

"Go ahead and try," she smirked. "Anything you can do I can do better."

~Later that afternoon~

"Amy," Rouge walked into the apartment she had a terribly disturbed look on her face. "What's happened?"

"What do you mean?" She blinked looking at her. She didn't want to talk about the incident.

"The landlord just stop me in the hall and informed me that we've broken regulation and that we are to be out of here by the end of the month."

"Oh no he must have seen him leave." She slammed her fists down on the sofa she was sitting on.

"He who?" Rouge raised her brow. "You were here with a boy?"

"Not like that Rouge." She clinched her fists. "He found out I lived here and just came to irritate me."

"What Shadow was here?" She looked around now sure of it as she saw the mess.

"Yes that jerk just came in and did all this." She crossed her arms.

"Amy what are we gonna do where will we go, it's the beginning of the school year. We don't have time to be getting kicked out of all the dorm apartments around here, especially because a guy keeps coming in and out just to mess with you." She folded her arms. "Why can't he just keep this at school?"

Amy looked up. "That's it." She stood up. "That's how he did it, and that's how we're going to do it."

"Do what?" Rouge blinked.

"Get all your stuff packed and be ready to move soon. We'll be out of here way before the end of the month, and we are going to have place to stay too." She grinned.

"Amy what are you plotting?" Rouge said as she began to back her suitcases.

"Trust me it's the only right thing to do." She smiled as she began packing her own bags.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Well I finished up this chapter. I hope you like it. I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews. They are what really inspire me to keep writing. They are what made me start writing again. So please always review. It gives me great inspiration. ^__^

**Chapter 4**

It was the day after Shadow's little visit to Amy and Rouge's apartment. The two girls were walking down the street, they had just gotten out of school and had went to the apartment gathered their bags and were now walking down the street. "Amy where are we going?" Rouge asked.

"We are going to our new place." She said with a smirk.

"Amy come on you've kept this a secret since last night."

"Shadow is the ass that got us kicked out of our home and now he is going move over and let us stay with him until we can come to some sort of agreement about getting us a new home." They were only a block away.

"What!" Rouge's jaw dropped. "Amy we can't do that."

"We can and we will. There's no other alternative Rouge. Unless you want to be homeless."

"Oh Amy…" She sighed. "How did get his address anyway?"

"Same way he found ours." She answered as they continued to walk.

"And how was that?"

"You know how during the first day of class the teacher makes everyone fill out those papers with out names, phone numbers, and address?"

"Yes." Rouge answered starting to see the whole picture now.

"Well those things go right into that attendance book and our teacher leaves on the podium everyday, for just anyone to look at." She said with a sly grin. "Even Shadow and me." She and Rouge turned a corner. "Although I'm wondering if he filled his out truthfully we are in the high rent district already."

"Yea this is the classy part of the city." Rouge agreed.

"Well here it is." Amy looked at a scrap of paper and then ad the address. Rouge looked up. "Amy…" Rouge stared.

"What?' She looked up and then she to began to stare. "This can't be right…" They were both standing in the shadow of a huge mansion.

Rouge was the first to find her tongue. "Amy are you sure that this is the right place?" She said still with great deal of astonishment.

"It matches the one on from the attendance sheet, come on." She began to walk up the stairs that lead to the great door at the top.

At the top of the stairs Amy moved to the large double doors. "Come on Rouge." She opened the door.

"Amy this like breaking an entering." Rouge took a step back.

"He did it first." Amy walked in.

Amy found herself in the gigantic foyer from each side there were several doors and hallways and larger door-less openings. One opening lead into what looked like great den with several sofas, chairs, tables and large footstools. It also had the biggest plasma screen Amy had ever seen. On the other side she sees a few hallways that she didn't not venture down to see what they lead too. Then in the very middle there two sets of stairs. One set on the left another on the right both leading up stairs. "Wow."

Suddenly she heard the sound metal pots hitting the floor and the breaking of glass. She could only imagine it came from the kitchen, which was down the second the hall to her right. She heard some voice arguing.

"Give it to me!"

"No way get your own!"

"It's the last one you idiot! You already had 4! I want the last one!" Upon listening to the argument play out Amy realize that one of the voices belonged to Shadow and then with careful inspection noticed that the other voice belonged to the cobalt blue hedgehog that was always racing with Shadow, she remembered his name it was Sonic. Suddenly she saw Sonic running through the foyer with a chilidog in his hand. He was headed into the den when he came to a standstill upon seeing the two girls standing in the doorway. Shadow came in right behind him. "Give me that-" He stopped in his tracks also after seeing the girls. He found his voice immediately after. "You," He glared at Amy of course. "What are you doing here!?" He demanded.

"We're moving in of course." She smirked as she put her suitcase down.

"What!" Shadow and Sonic said in unison.

"Since Shadow here has deprived Rouge and I of our home. We will be sharing his home until we can find a suitable new one." She grinned. "After all you've got more than enough room here."

"No way get out!" Shadow barked.

"Hold on Shadow." Sonic said with a grin on his face. "Maybe this isn't so bad. Having a couple of girls living with us. It would be great for our reps." He folded his arms in content.

"You mean your wanna be player rep." Shadow rolled his eyes. "And anyways that one's no girl she's a witch." He pointed at Amy. "And I don't want her here."

"Well you should of thought of that before you got us kicked out of our apartment." Amy said as she purposely got in his face and jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"I'm telling you to get out!" He pushed her.

"No!" She shoved.

"Get out!" He pushed her to the floor.

"I won't!" She grabbed his legs taking him down as well.

The two were about to get into a real scrap when a voice boomed from the stop of the stair case. "What is going on here!" A red echidna stood there. He was handsome and had deep violet eyes and was currently in a pair of reading glasses which he quickly whipped from his face. Amy stood up right away at the demanding tone of his voice as did Shadow. "Shadow who are they and what are they doing here?"

"Excuse me." Amy stepped forward. "I would like to explain that if you don't mind." He looked at her and then at Shadow. He nodded for her to continue. "Well you see Shadow got my friend and me kicked out of our dorm apartment and we have no where else to go, he said we could stay here and now he's trying to change his mind for some reason." She said in the most sweet and innocent fashion imaginable.

"My name is Knuckles." The echidna looked from Amy to Rouge. "I am the head of the household. Shadow didn't tell me about this but I guess since it's his fault you were thrown out of your home and he did say you stay here then you may stay here."

"But Knuckles-" Shadow argued.

"That's the end of it Shadow." He looked at him sternly. "You two" he looked at the girls. "You will find two rooms on the second floor the hall to your left that are empty." He then walked back upstairs.

Amy grabbed up her bag with a smile and began to prance upstairs. Shadow stormed off to the kitchen. Rouge was still a little dumb founded and was still standing in the doorway. Sonic bit into his chilidog. Rouge looked up at him. Truth be told she was much more stricken with Knuckle's commands that she was still replaying it in her head. Sonic could tell she was thinking about Knuckles. "Aw don't let him scare ya, he may acted all high might cause he's the oldest, but really he's about the same age as us. If he didn't take care of the important things around here no one would." He smiled. "In lames terms he's the grown up around here."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Well I am so glad that you guys are loving the story. I might be a bit slow writing after while. After this week I will be back in school, but I will do my best. This here chapter is a little appalling and a bit sad but worry not it starts to open up my favorite part in the story so please stay tuned for chapter 6.

**Chapter 5**

It had been a few weeks since Amy and Rouge had moved into the boy's house. Things were hectic of course with Amy and Shadow's constant fighting and bickering. The week was usually something like this. On Monday they had broken half the dishes and other kitchenware over who was going to get the first slice of a chocolate cake Rouge made. Tuesday Amy broke a vase while throwing it at Shadow and Shadow broke a lamp in retuning fire on what he called 'the pink mince'. Wednesday they both bruised up their legs badly after Shadow had attempted to trip Amy down the stairs and she took him down with her. Thursday they both spent 4 hours in a salon because Shadow put hair dye in Amy's shampoo bottle and she struck back with a bucket of permanent paint. Friday Amy was sick all night after Shadow put a fried lizard in the sandwich she had for lunch, and Shadow was in his room all night after being visually kneed in the crouched several times without mercy.

Rouge was always felt a little caught in the middle because Amy was her best friend and Shadow's friend Knuckles was allowing them to say in their house without asking for a cent. Rouge sat at a vanity in her room brushing her hair. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," She said as she continued to brush.

"Hey," Amy walked in.

"What's up?" Rouge looked at her through the reflection of the mirror.

"Nothing just wondering what to do to day is all." She said plopping down on Rouge's canopy bed.

"You and Shadow haven't gotten into some sort of confrontation yet?" She was slightly teasing and partly very curious and a little worried.

"Not yet and he won't start anything if he knows what's good for him." She folded her arms.

"Oh Amy he's not as bad as all that." She rolled her eyes.

"Rouge," She sat up her hands to her cheeks. "You can't sub-come to the dark side!" She of course referred to Shadow as the 'dark side'.

"If guys would just learn to get along." Rouge sighed.

"Never." Amy snapped.

"Shadow this has to stop." Knuckles was standing in front of the black hedgehog who was sitting in an armchair.

"She starts it." Shadow said in a low voice.

"I'm not stupid I know you've started your fair share of these squabbles." He folded his arms.

"Well it's all your damn fault in the first place!" Shadow stood up with his fists clinched.

"How is that?" Knuckles asked as he continued to be calm.

"You're the one who let them move in here in the first place." He snarled in frustration.

"You got them kicked out of their home. That's a step to far even for you Shadow." He looked at him sternly.

"It wasn't on purpose!" He defended himself. "I was just getting back at Amy, I didn't know going there would cause all this."

"You knew it was it was a girls only dorm apartment complex."

"So what, we all break a few rules every now and again. I made a mistake so what?" He demanded.

"So you expect them to just suffer for you mistakes?" Knuckles unfolded his arms.

"That's not what I meant," Shadow growled. "Stay out of my face for a while." He barked and left the room in haste. He headed right to the kitchen he need some food or something to drink to cool him down. It was to his misfortune that at that time a certain pink hedgehog had wondered downstairs and was browsing through the refrigerator for something to eat herself. "Move." He snapped at her.

She looked up. "Leave me alone and wait your turn." She said in an ignoring tone.

"I said move!" He growled loudly.

"No!" Amy looked over her shoulder at him as she yelled angrily back.

"Damn it you are such a bitch!" He pushed her.

"Hey," She yelled after being pushed into the refrigerator. She turned around. "And you are the biggest jackass I've ever met." She slapped Shadow as hard as she could across his cheek.

Shadow's head was slapped all the way to his left shoulder. He turned back to her very slowly his eyes were glowing. "Bitch," He whispered before grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her 5 inches off the ground.

Shadow had her by her arms and she couldn't really use her legs because the angle he held her at. "Bastard!" She spit in face. He yelled angrily and in his rage he through her to the floor. Amy got to her feet in pain and screamed at him as she ran at him and hit him into the counter. Shadow fought back without a second thought pushing her into the stove. The two shoved back and fourth hitting everything in the kitchen. Shadow finally had her pined for a moment or so he thought until Amy bit as hard as she could into his wrist. He yelled out in pain and then growled. "You winch!" He held back nothing as he took her by the arms and threw her toward the other side of the kitchen. Shadow's last move was the worst he had handled her so forcefully that when she was flung she hit a full length window and went straight through it. It seemed to happen in slow motion for Shadow as he watched Amy topple into the window and then the glass began to shatter pieces going everywhere and Amy's body falling to the outside. Suddenly things felt normal to him once again. His heart was pounding and his breaths her heavy and quick. "Amy." He said in a huff. Sweat dropped from his brow. He began to feel sick when he didn't hear an answer. He moved to the busted window and Amy was laying there in the shattered glass that was scattered on the ground. He moved to her. "Amy." He said her name again. He saw that she was breathing but she was unconscious and bleeding from several large cuts.

Suddenly Rouge and Knuckles appeared in the kitchen both wonder what all the noise was about. Rouge was almost in tears as she held a hand over her mouth when she saw the scene. Knuckles quickly called 911. Shadow was kneeling down on his knees looking at his handy work. "W-What…have I done…"


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Well here go next chapter hope you like it. I will post the next one ASAP. Thanks for the wonderfully detailed reviews they keep me going.

**Chapter 6**

Knuckles and Rouge stood outside Amy's room at the hospital. They were talking with the doctor. Behind that door though Amy lay in a bed and she was dressed in a hospital gown. She was covered with bandages and she was asleep. An ebony hedgehog was sitting by her side his head in his hands. It took a little time but Amy began to stir. Her eyes flickered opened and shifted side to side as she began to realize where she was. Her memory came back at once when she realized she was in the hospital. She looked to her side and saw Shadow. She was boiling mad at first, but then as she looked at him she felt something she had never felt for him before, pity. He looked so miserable and not the kind of misery she usually tried to put on him, but a kind of pain a person feels when they know they have truly done something wrong. She softened her look and even smiled slightly. "So did you want to get rid of me that badly?"

Shadows head shot up when he heard her voice. He didn't know what to say, he didn't have a snappy comeback like he usually did. He sighed. "I'm sorry." Was all he could come up with. He looked down again. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just angry and…"

"Stop winning." He looked up at her only to see a smiling face. "I'm fine no big deal, I'm just a bleeder I guess." She bumped his shoulder lightly. "Come on don't tell me you're going soft on me, where's the jackass we all know and hate?"

He smiled. The insults were actually very refreshing, because to him it meant that nothing had changed. He knew now that she would not hold this over him for the rest of his life. "Don't worry the last thing you have to worry about is me going soft on you."

Although they seemed to patch things up after that Amy and Shadow had a much harder time fighting. It was like every time they seem to start in it ended up with a glaring and then turning and walking away from each other. Each of them took notice of it too. Amy couldn't understand why she couldn't bring herself to strike him sometimes and why other times it was hard to argue with him. Likewise, Shadow had the same problems. He couldn't bring himself to play nearly as many tricks on her and he never dared touch her. The two even wondered if this life of withdrawal was worst than when they were fighting with full force. Of course this state of half calmness didn't go unnoticed by the other members of the household. Rouge worried about Amy now more than ever. Sonic and Knuckles began to wonder if Shadow had some kind of unresolved issues with the past incident.

Finally Knuckles approached Shadow about. "You know this withdrawal you two are going through isn't healthy."

"First fighting isn't healthy now behaving isn't healthy what do you want from me Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

"Get a girlfriend." He answered.

"What!?" Shadow looked at him with a stare of pure confusion.

"It will be good for your stress, and besides you could use a girlfriend."

"Look Knuckles I'm not about to get a girlfriend just because you think it'll be 'healthy' for me." He rolled his eyes. "If you want me to be healthy I'll eat more fruit."

"Don't think you could find one do you?" Knuckles smirked.

"What you mean?" Shadow looked up.

"I mean you don't have any self confidence when it comes to girls do you Shadow?"

"What the hell do you mean, of course I do." He turned crimson with embarrassment.

"Shadow I've known you all your life, don't think I can't see past the whole loan wolf routine, now what if I were to get you some help?" Knuckles was determined to get Shadow's mind of the past.

"No, hell no." Shadow said folding his arms.

"Okay let me make you an offer you can't refuse then." Knuckles folded his arms. "Either you take lessons from the girl I choose or I make sure that you start going to military school." He grinned knowing that Shadow, with his wild personality, would be beyond miserable in such structured place.

"Damn it fine." Shadow sank back in the chair.

"Good you'll start tomorrow, I have your teacher already picked out." Knuckles turned to a desk filled with papers and sat down at it.

It wasn't long after Shadow left that Amy and Rouge were knocking at his door. They came in after he had yelled for them to enter. "You wanted to see us?" Rouge said.

"Yes." He stood. "Thank you for coming." He walked over to them and motioned for them to sit on a sofa. "You see ladies I have asked you here, because I would like to ask for a favor."

"A favor?" Amy spoke this time.

"Yes, as you know my friend Shadow has few issues when it comes to the opposite sex." Both girls looked at each other and then back at Knuckles, wondering where this was going. "I would like it very much if I could get someone to coach him. Teach how to treat girls and how to act among other things that he should know about them."

"What does that have to do with us?" Rouge asked.

"Because I would like Amy to be his teacher." He answered.

"What!" Amy looked at him fully.

"Would you consider it a favor for me Amy?" Knuckles looked down at her.

"But, I-I…"

"It's the least you can do Amy." Rouge spoke up. "Knuckles has been letting up stay here all this time for nothing."

Amy sighed she was stuck between the two. "Fine…I'll do it…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shadow was sitting in a large room that appeared to be a ballroom. A room that was never really used; it simply came with the house. Shadow sighed he really didn't know what to expect, and he still really didn't want to have anything to do with it. But of course he had no choice. Then the slow sound of the large door sounded as his teacher entered. Shadow stood up and turned around, but he was left speechless when he saw Amy standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Shadow hadn't even considered that Amy could be his teacher.

"You have lessons today don't you?" She really didn't have much of an idea of how this would all end.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow didn't want her to know what he was being forced to do.

"Shadow I know why you're here." She said looking up at him.

He grunted and looked up at her. "So what, you gonna laugh at me, make it out to be a big joke right." He folded his arms.

"No…" She looked to the side. "I'm your teacher."

"What!" He stepped forward slightly his hands griped at his sides. "Why, how, did Knuckles put you up to this?" He demanded.

"Look it doesn't matter, can we just skip the fight and get this over with." She said her hands in her pockets.

He sighed. "Fine." He looked at her. "What'd we do?"

"First lets both admit that neither one of us wants to do to this and we both know you don't need it cause you don't like women your gay and I don't deserve this because it's a waste of my valuable time, and then just play hooky from the whole idea." She said while looking out a window.

He gritted his teeth a bit. "I agree only that we should skip this whole thing, the rest is all in your head." He said folding his arms.

"All we have to do is waste some time together every day and say I taught you some social skills." Amy said opening the window. "So come on lets go." She said sliding out the window.

He arched a brow and looked at her. He looked left to right and then he began walking to the window. He slid out and followed Amy. "So where are you taking me?" He asked as he followed her down the street his hands in his pockets.

"Well I'm not sure, but what does an ass-whole like to do for fun?"

"I'm not really sure, why don't you tell me?" He replied.

She turned around quickly. "Don't go to far Shadow, I could give you an F." He grinned crossing her arms.

He blinked and then sighed. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the mall." She said as an idea began to creep into her mind. A smile took over her face. She realized that now she had complete and total leverage over this ebony hedgehog or at least for a little while. It was a perfect time to enjoy herself because this chance may not come again.

"The mall?" He said in confusion. "Why?"

"I need some new clothes."

"Why are you dragging me along?"

"Cause I need someone to help me carry them all, oh and someone to buy them." She smiled.

"What!" He barked.

She looked at him. "Come on Shadow does an A get any easier than buying it?" She asked.

Shadow actually settled for a moment and thought. He came to the realization that she was right he was buying himself the perfect grade. "Fine."

So Amy dragged him off to the mall. She hit the department stores right away. Amy wasn't a snob or a big town girl really. She didn't insist on a bunch of name brand things. The highest price wasn't her demand. Shadow sighed he stood outside the dressing room. "Why did you decide to come here?" He blinked. "Why not one of the nicer stores in the mall?"

"The price isn't what's important, or the name on the tag that no one ever sees." She walked out in a grey mini skirt and a black leather vest with a tight T-shirt on under it. "It's if the clothes fit or not." She was browsing for another outfit as she spoke. Shadow was unable to find words as he was doing something he never dreamed he would do. He was checking Amy out. He tried to reason with himself. Amy had never worn anything show-offy before. With her it was mostly jeans and some really nice tight T-shits. Even then he hadn't noticed because they were always at each others throats. But now they weren't really fighting they were at a cease fire and that skirt was shorter than any pair of jeans Amy had ever worn and the vest showed off her bust more than anything. He was leaning against the door frame watching her. He couldn't figure it out he did his best to look away a slight blush on his face.

"Why are you wearing something like that?" He finally asked unable to just look at her any longer.

"What do you mean?" She turned with a twinkle of interest in her eye. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's not like what you usually wear." He said trying not to sound at all interested.

"I didn't think you noticed what I wear." She said walking up to him a grin on her face.

"Don't get excited, I don't notice. No one ever sees you in anything but jeans."

"Oh but you don't know about me Shadow." She said standing in front of him.

"What do you mean I don't know about you, what's to know?"

"I'm just saying I don't hang out around the house all the time I have a life." She grinned. "I get dressed up all the time and go out." She moved closer still grinning. "I own plenty of short skirts Shadow." He blushed wondering if she had noticed him staring earlier. "I own other things too." She leaned into him her grin soft.

"Like what?" He said blushing as she came onto him.

"Ever been to a club?" She said smoothly her hand raised up and rested against the frame by his head.

"A few times." He said thinking back to the few times he allowed Sonic to drag him out to some clubs.

"Ever notice what those stripers and dancers wear?" She said her lips whispering into his ear. His whole face turned red at the thought. She looked at his face and then she couldn't hold it in any longer. She busted out laughing.

Shadow looked at her. "What are you laughing at?"

"I wish you could see your face. You really believed I was a dancer for a minute." She leaned against the frame. "I didn't know you were that big of a perv Shadow."

"You ass," He said with a annoyed tone. "I was just afraid that I might accidentally go into a club and see you there and then I would turn to stone or my eyes would melt out of my head."

"You know what I think you just earned a D." She said getting up to go back to the dressing room.

"No wait." He said.

She turned around her hands on her hips. "Hum?"

"I'll-" He thought for a moment. "I'll take you to the shoe store across the street."

She smiled. "You aren't as done as you look." She walked away.

Shadow sighed. "Why do I have the feeling the rest of this semester is going to involve a lot of shopping." He groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the wait everyone. I have had internet problems forever, and I just got that fixed. I also have brand new classes that are driving me crazy. I will keep updating as best I can. Because of my loss of time my grammar and spelling won't be great cause I don't have much time to go back over them. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Chapter: 8**

It had been a few weeks and Shadow and Amy had continued their 'work' and Shadow continued receiving good reports and 'notes of improvement'. He did wonder though how long this would go on. Amy wondered the same. But neither of them really seemed to care as they both felt they had cheated this arrangement, or so they thought.

Shadow was sitting on the couch in the den when Amy jumped over the side and landed next to him. "So ready for today's lesson?" She asked.

"Uh what is it going to be today? Knowing whether to get the ones with wings or just regular? Or whether to go with maxi or Kotex?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh don't be silly we covered all that last week." She smiled. "Today we are just gonna take it easy."

"Oh? A certain burst of mercy?" He said rolling his eyes.

"I guess you could say that. Since I am only making you take me to get a smoothie." She said standing up. "Now come on."

Shadow sighed and got up. "Spoiled." He walked to the door followed by Amy who had become a lot less affected by his rude comments. Of course the constant rewards of bossing him around helped build her tolerance as well.

~*~ At Dinner~*~

Shadow sat across the table from Amy watching her sip on a strawberry shake. She looked up at him. "What?" She asked, inquiring about his stare.

"I was just thinking what if Knuckles should ask me any questions, about how I have improved; what the hell should I say?" He said. Shadow was actually wondering what Knuckles expected him to learn from Amy. He had learned absolutely nothing so far.

She nodded. "Right, well there are a few things I can tell you that you can use as ammunition if that kind of questioning should ever come up." She pushed the drink aside. "Just try to take me seriously for a minute okay?"

"No promises." He said as he leaned over the table his head in his palm.

"This is probably the only time I am ever going to actually teach you something. I could list a thousand things that need to be fixed with you, but that will take to long. So instead we are gonna change things that will make your appeal to women a little more…well appealing."

"What'd you mean by that?" He said in an offended tone.

"Come on Shadow, girls aren't exactly knocking down your door." She said trying to be serious.

"Okay fine go ahead." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Your outer appearance is fine. To the average girl you are what they consider a hottie."

Shadow cocked a brow. "You think I'm hot?" He grinned.

"Uhuh I said the average girl okay, I'm not the average girl." She shook her finger. "Now what need's work are your mannerisms and your personality appeal."

"What the hells wrong with my attitude?" He said crossing his arms.

"I rest my case." She said folding her arms. "Your appearance is the bait that gets girls in, attitude and inner appeal is what hooks them."

"So what?" He said not quite getting the message.

"First of all when a girl looks at you, don't frown, smile for Pete's sake. And clean up your language stop using the word hell in every other sentence."

"Smile?" He blinked.

"Yea you know that thing you do with your mouth whenever you see me in angst." She said he eyes narrowed.

He smiled. "Oh right."

"If a girl approaches you, keep smiling and actually listen to what she says and respond nicely. Do not be an ass. Be interested. It's not that hard to be a nice guy." She looked at him. "But I do forget what I'm working with here."

"Don't you mean who?"

"No I mean what." She said grinning.

"Brat." He said folding his arms again. "This is all a load of crap."

"Whatever, it will work and anyways you will never need to know it for real life. You're gay after all."

"I am not!" He banged the table.

"Fine fine stop making such a fuss."

~*~ That Evening ~*~

Shadow was waiting in the study for Knuckles who had asked to see him. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair impatiently. "You're always in such a hurry," Knuckles pointed out as he walked into the room.

"Speeds in my blood." Shadow leaned his head into his palm. "What did you want to see me for anyway?"

"About your lessons." Shadow was a bit startled and sat straight. He couldn't believe the subject of his and Amy's afternoon conversation was actually coming up. "I want to make sure that it pays off."

"What do you mean?" Shadow said as he became more and more on his guard.

"I think it's time you started dating." Knuckles sat down across from Shadow.

"What!" Shadow stood to his feet. "I agreed to these damn lessons but this is going to far. This is my personal life you're shitting around with Knuckles." He said angrily.

"Shadow you have to grow up sometime." Knuckles said in a serious tone. "Not just you but the others too."

"Then why am I being singled out?" Shadow demanded.

"Because you're different, you need help. You are not like the others. They are seeking out their own lives now. Tails has been dating for months now, Sonic has found a girl that he is interested in and they are both growing up. You're the oldest and yet you constantly need looking after because you have the maturity of a ten year old Shadow." Knuckles folded his arms. "If it were up to you you'd never leave this house accept to eat and go rent video games. It does not do to simply survive shadow, and forget to live."

Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing and what was worse was the he couldn't argue about it at all because it was all completely true. "I understand Knuckles." Shadow sat down. "A push in the right direction right?"

"More like a nudge." Knuckles smiled.

"So dating huh?" Shadow sighed.

"Don't tell me that Amy was right all along and you really are gay?"

"Shut up! I am not!" Shadow growled.

"Then I better hear about you dating women." Knuckles smiled as he got up and left the room.

Shadow sighed again as he got up and went downstairs for a bite to eat. He entered the kitchen only to find the bane of his existence eating a popsicle. "Amy what are you doing here?"

"Eating what's it look like I'm doing?" She said licking her desert.

"Shut up." He said get out a glass and the milk from the fridge.

"What's got your nuts in a knot?" Amy asked casually?

"Knuckles want me to start dating."

"Wh-asta!?" Amy said with her mouth full. "He-he want's you to start dating, has in women like going out with them?"

"I swear if you're making another gay joke I'll kill you." He growled as he drank the milk.

"No I just didn't think that would happen to you, I mean that is just like really high expectations."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on the lessons were ridiculous, but forcing you to date?"

"He's not really forcing me." He said. "I actually agreed." He said eating a cookie.

"Shadow…" She looked at him with a strange face. She had never seen such an expression from him before so grown up looking. It was mature and dare she think it…attractive.

"Yes?"

"No it's nothing." She blushed shaking her head and throwing the popsicles stick away. "Night."

"Night."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it is taking so long to update, and that this is such a short chapter. ^^;

But I am going to keep trying, and **OH I am thinking about doing a sequel to My Song, would you guys like that?**

**Chapter 9**

The school day was just starting. Shadow was leaned back in his desk fiddling with a pencil in his left hand. Amy was sitting next to him her cheek resting in the palm of her hand. The teacher walked in and everyone was in the seats right away as class was about to start. Suddenly the classroom door opened and girl walked in. Shadow's eyes moved to the door. In an instant he sat up slightly looking at her.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find the classroom." She was a black hedgehog with long black quills that were tipped purple at the end. She was wearing a real skater girl getup with baggy denims and a grey midriff mini tee.

The teacher assured her it was fine and placed her in a seat that was one desk up and over from Shadow, who continued to watch her as she took her seat. Amy had been casually watching the girl until she caught a glimpse of Shadow. She had never seen Shadow look at a girl like that or anyone for that matter. Usually Shadow lost interest in others right away, but this was different. Amy felt a strange feeling in the very pit of her stomach she couldn't quite grasp what it was, envy perhaps? She looked away and thought to herself 'this won't last long, Shadow doesn't want a girl, he's just a bad hedgehog with no taste for love.' She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was facing the teacher now, but he caught Amy's look and looked back at her he pulled his lower eyelid down and stuck out his tongue at her. She growled slightly and jerked her eyes away thinking 'I don't care what happens to that idiot.'

It was by some strange intervention of fate when the teacher told Shadow to show the new student around campus. Amy sat at her desk purposely taking her time packing up her books as she watched Shadow wait for the new girl at the front of the class. The girl approached Shadow and smiled. "Hi my name is Violet, just call me Vi though."

Amy waited to she Shadow's uninterested look and rude walk toward the door without introducing himself while telling her to stop wasting his time and move her feet. She was shocked when she saw Shadow's response. He smiled a bit. "I'm Shadow." He began walking to the door with her. "Where is your next class?"

"I don't have another class just yet actually, this is my lunch period." She smiled.

"Then I'll show you where the cafeteria is."

Amy remain in her seat dumbfounded and wondering what in the heck just happened. "Who hell was that, no way that was Shadow." She got up with her book bag and walked to the cafeteria as it was her lunch period too. She walked in and sat down at her usual table with Rouge.

"Hey Amy." Rouge greeted as she ate some yogurt.

"Hey Rouge." She looked around the cafeteria. "Where are the guys?" She asked. Sonic and Shadow usually sat at the table right next to theirs.

"Sonic is in line for food and I don't know where Shadow is." Amy didn't need Rouge's answer, because she had already spotted Shadow on her own and what she saw surprised her even more so than before. Shadow as actually sitting with Vi and eating lunch with her and smiling to boot. Rouge looked down Amy's path of sight and then looked at her. "Who is that Shadow's sitting with?"

"Oh some new girl in our class, the teacher made Shadow play tour guide." She answered in a casual tone.

"Looks like a little more than that to me." Rouge grinned. "I've never seen Shadow smile like that."

Amy frowned. "She's probably just the poor unsuspecting target Shadow decided to victimize just so Knuckles will get off his back about dating."

"Um I don't know, Shadow wasn't in a real hurry to prove Knuckles wrong."

"Trust me that girl is nothing to Shadow."

Later after school was out Rouge and Amy were waiting at the entrance of the school for Sonic and Shadow, whom they usually walked home with. Sonic walked up to them. "Ready to go girls?"

"Where's Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"He said not to wait up for him; he's walking some new girl home." He began walking down the sidewalk.

Amy's eyes almost popped out of her head, this just cut her to the quick. She could understand the all the nice stuff in school, but taking outside of that was a real wake up call. She shook her head, 'I don't care what he does.' She followed the others home.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Sorry I'm so slow everyone. I've been have a lot of personal issues, and it's been slowing down my writing, and I hate to write when I'm not happy cause it could cause a complete plot screw up. But anyways here a new chapter enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

The vicious cycle of Shadow's new interest had continued on for several weeks. Amy had grown to feel sicker and sicker every time she saw them together. She had also learned to ignore them as best she could, less Shadow ever notice her behavior regarding the whole thing. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing how it unnerved her at times, but as she went on hiding the anger it slowly began to turn to sadness.

Amy was sitting at the bar in the kitchen having a chocolate milk shake. Shadow walked in stretching his arms over his head. Amy looked at him but didn't say anything. Shadow glanced at the counter and saw a pitcher filled with chocolate milk shake mix. He knew Amy had made it just a few minutes ago, because the contents used in the mix were still sitting on the countertop. He grinned and picked up the pitcher placing a straw in it and then sitting down next to Amy. "This is great, too bad you didn't make enough for everyone though." He slurped from the straw.

Amy looked at him, but she couldn't find the heart to be angry. "Yea, I'll just make some more later." She turned around and began to clean up the kitchen.

Shadow blinked he usually had no trouble ruffling Amy's quills, but now his little jokes to get her flustered were like water off a ducks back to her. He set the pitcher aside and looked at her. He did the only thing he could think of and it wasn't something he really ever thought he would have to do again. "Amy, are you okay?"

"Yes." She said quietly. She couldn't say otherwise she just couldn't. Amy had realized her own selfishness, she had been angry with Shadow for finding happiness and even Amy knew that happiness wasn't something you begrudge a friend, even a friend like Shadow. "I guess I'm just tired." She walked out of the kitchen. She sighed even she was beginning to notice her own mood breaker attitude. She walked up stairs thinking, "If nothing else I at least need something to distract myself from all this, something that will at least help me put my old face back on." She was passing the library, when she saw Knuckles shelving books. She stopped and watched for a moment and then she walked in. Knuckles didn't even after to turn around to know who it was. "Amy, can you hand me the books off that desk?" She nodded to his back and picked up the books and then slowly made her way toward him. "Come on Amy you can move faster than that."

She rolled her eyes and picked up her pace a bit, but his comment did give her a question to ask him, "Knuckles, how is it that Sonic and Shadow got be so, so fast?"

"Ah, I'm surprised you haven't asked that question sooner." He said as he shelved another book. "It's a special gene that is found in some hedgehogs."

"Why only hedgehogs?" She questioned.

"Well thus far hedgehogs are the only ones that have ever exhibited the gene."

She looked to the side. "Could I…have that gene?"

Knuckles sighed and shelved the last book and then he turned to look at her. "Yes."

She looked at his expression for a moment. "You doubt it."

"No, it's not that I doubt it, it's how you will awaken it, if possible." He said.

"Awaken it?"

"Don't you wonder that if only hedgehogs have this gene why isn't every hedgehog in the world just zipping from place to place? It's because this gene exists in many hedgehogs, but it lies dormant, usually for the whole life."

"How did Sonic and Shadow awaken it?"

"They didn't they were born with active genes."

"So basically it's impossible for me." She said with a sad sigh.

"Not impossible, just difficult." He said patting her on the head. "But I can see this is something you really want to do so I'll try to help you." He walked over to his desk. Amy followed him. He sat down and opened a drawer he pulled out to gold bracelets. The bracelets looked exactly like the ones Shadow wore all the time. He held them up to Amy.

She took them in her hands, "these are like the ones Shadow wears."

"Yes, I created them. They help Shadow regulate his speed. Gives him better control; Although he really doesn't need his anymore, but he continues to wear them."

"But Knuckles I don't have any speed to control. Why do I need these?"

"The bracelets were created to have a special reaction with speed genes. Hopefully if you wear them they will help to cause your gene to awaken."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

New chapter enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

Shadow walked inside. It was late afternoon; the sun would be setting soon. He saw Knuckles sitting on the sofa watching TV. He looked around it was relatively quite. He sat down beside him. "Hey Knuckles."

"How was your date?"

Shadow blushed a bit, "fine."

"Seems you did learn a thing or two from Amy after all, and I thought you just blew off all those lessons."

Shadow blushed harder. "So where is the pink pain in the neck anyway?"

"Haven't seen her today, she's been gone since this morning."

"She spends a lot of time alone these days."

"She well she did lose her partner in crime." He said changing the channel.

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked.

"Don't take it as an insult. The house is much quieter since you started going with Violet and stopped spending so much time together with Amy." Knuckles answered casually.

Shadow didn't say anything else in return. He got up and walked out a sliding glass door. He sat down on a small brick wall that incased the small patio area. He thought about what Knuckles had said. "I never saw it that way…I did stop spending time with her." His mind began running through flashes of all the times they had spent together before he had met Violet. They were together all the time. Shadow got up and realized that he wanted to see Amy. He ran upstairs and knocked on Rouge's door.

She answered it. "Shadow? What is it?"

"Rouge could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you text Amy and see where she is?"

"Yea hold on one sec." Rouge picked up her cell, and began texting. It wasn't long before the phone vibrated with a reply. "Says that she's here on the grounds, so she's somewhere around the mansion property." The mansion was huge, but the spread of property it sat on was even bigger.

"Thanks Rouge." Shadow dashed away. He began searching the grounds for her. He checked their private baseball diamond first, then he ran to the tennis courts, and then to several other private facilities. "She's not at any of the rec centers; where else could she have gone to if she's on the grounds?" He began to search the rest of the grounds that were empty of anything. He had been running a while before he reached a very small valley. He stood on a little hill over looking it. He looked down and in it he saw a figure moving around. He put his hand over his eyes to get a better look. He realized that it was Amy, but what was she doing? She was running back and forth between to points. He blinked, "What the heck she up too?" She ran a little faster each time. Shadow moved a little closer without her notice. He watched her run. She was very hot and sweat dripped from her brow. Her black camisole and jean shorts were soaked. Suddenly glint from her wrists caught his eye. He noticed that she had two golden bracelets on, and even more importantly they were his bracelets. "Why is she wearing those?" He was even more confused down as he watched.

Amy stopped for a second taking a deep breath she planted both feet hard into the ground and cleniched her fists. "I can do this." She said. She closed her eyes, and the suddenly the bracletes began to glow. She moved her feet slightly and then took off. She was from point A to point B in two seconds flat. She opened her eyes and looked back. "I…I did it." She sunk down to her knees she was so tired. "I don't believe it…"

Shadow was speechless. He watched the whole thing play out. "She can run." He began to walk down toward her.

Amy didn't notice him until he was only a few yards away. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," Shadow hadn't thought about what he would actually say to Amy once he found her. "I was looking for you."

"Why?" She looked away. "I thought you had a date with Violet." She closed her eyes after that last remark she didn't mean to say that.

"Amy," He offered her his hand. "I just want to talk."

"About what?" She looked up at him not moving for his hand or to get up on her own.

"About us." He answered.

Amy's cheeks suddenly turned and even brighter red. "U-Us?"

"Yea, I hadn't realized it before but we use to spend a lot of time together."

She looked to the side, "that was before you met Violet."

"I know, but I don't like it." He folded his arms. He felt a little weak being so nice to her. He also didn't know exactly how to explain what he wanted. "It's not healthy."

"Not healthy?" She blinked. "You're being an idiot."

"I am not!" He clenched his fists. "All you do is mope around, you never fight with me anymore, you don't call me names, you don't play tricks, and you won't get mad when I mess with you." He barked. "I don't understand what happened to our…friendship." He couldn't believe he just said that. He was sure he was in deep now and there was no turning back.

"Friendship?" She suddenly had an internal realization. She realized now what she had been hoping for when Shadow said 'us' she knew now why she felt so horrible every time she saw him with Violet. Everything hit her at once. Amy understood that she had felt more than just a friendship from Shadow. "Right, well you know all those things you just listed don't sound to friendly." She felt her body droop slightly.

"You know I mean, I know you do." He moved toward her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as he knelt down to her.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I did this." He picked her up in his arms. He knew that she couldn't walk, not after all the running she did. Amy, for once, didn't fight him, didn't argue, or anything. She put her arms around his neck and rested there. Shadow was surprised when she didn't kick or demand to be put down. He was even more astounded when she put her arms around his neck. He didn't say anything to her about it. He simply took her home.

Shadow was able to sneak her in the house without anyone seeing them. He took her to her room and put her down in the bed. "So," He said sitting down on a chair by the bed. "What were you doing out there, and why are you wearing these?" He said holding up her wrist and looking at the gold bracelets.

"Running," she answered. "Knuckles gave these to me."

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Run like…like me?" He said with honest interest.

She shook her head as she laid down in the bed. "I just ran until I thought I would pass out. I ran all day." She answered. "I just wanted to be able to sore." She was slowly falling asleep.

Shadow looked at her. She was really kinda cute when she wasn't being sad or angry. He mentally scolded himself when he realized he was looking at her as a girl instead of as a friend. "Get some rest Ames," He had never called her that before. "I expect you to be back to your old self by tomorrow." He smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

New chapter enjoy.

**Chapter 12**

It was morning and Shadow walked down the stairs running his fingers through his quills as he entered the kitchen. He smelt something good he looked around and saw Amy cooking breakfast. Amy pushed some scrambled eggs onto a large serving dish and turned around carrying it along with some toast to the table. She saw Shadow. He was stretching in the doorway he was shirtless so his muscles were easily seen. Amy blushed as she watched his movements. "Good to see you cooking again." He stole a piece of toast from her.

"So glad you think so." She took the toast back just as he tried to take a bite.

He growled trying to reach around her to get to the toast. She felt warm as he pushed further against her reaching for the bread that she held away from him. "Give it up," he said taking her by the waist and holding her still. She was finally so distracted by him that he was able to steal back the toast.

"You are so impatient." She sat the rest of the breakfast on the table.

"No I'm hungry." He said finishing of a piece of bacon.

"Leave some for the others." She pushed him away from the table.

"No way you haven't cooked like this in forever." He began to push past her.

"No," She said taking his wrist. "You're not being fair."

He pulled her as he moved toward the table. "come on let go." He said pulling harder.

"No," She said trying to stop him.

Finally her jerked her and the force was to much she slammed past him onto the kitchen table and since she didn't let go of his wrist he was now on top of her. Amy opened her eyes and her cheeks turned red as she saw Shadow leaning over her rubbing his head. "See what you did." He said still on top of her. He reached over her body and grabbed another piece of toast.

"It doesn't look liked I stopped you much so why are you complaining?" She said trying to make a snappy come back.

"Good point." He lifted off of her and took her hand helping her up.

She looked at the clock on the wall and then at Shadow. "So…what are you and Violet doing to day?" She said sitting down at the table.

"She's not gonna be here for the next week. So I thought I'd keep an eye on you." He said grinning. "You need help."

"Shut up." She hit him in the face with a towel. "And go away." She got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Uhuh," He said suddenly in front of her. "I'm not taking my eyes off you today."

"Oh really?" Suddenly she was sitting on the couch. Shadow blinked and turned around. "Opps looks like you lose."

Shadow suddenly remembered what he had seen Amy do yesterday and then he recalled how he had neglected to ever ask her about it. He sat down with her. "How did you do that?"

"I woke up my speed." She answered. "That's what I was doing when you were spying on me yesterday."

"I was not spying," He said folding his arms.

"Whatever," She said pushing him off the sofa.

"Hey!" He pushed himself up, but she was gone.

~Next Day~

It was later on in the evening that Shadow knocked on Amy's door to see if she was even home. "What is it?"

"I want to know where you're going?"

"Out," She said opening the door. Amy stood there in a black mini skirt and a red shoulder-less mid-drift with long sleeves. She had on some black high heels. Her hair was done and she had on a little make up.

Shadow was speechless as he looked at her. She was so hot. "Where," He asked looking at her as she walked out into the hall.

"A club I guess." She said looking up at him. "Why?"

"I think I better go with you." He said not realizing that he was checking her out.

Amy grinned, "Shadow you are such a bad boy."

He blushed, "W-What? I am not!" He said looking away.

"Checking me out when you're not even single." She shook her head.

"What!?" He blushed.

"You're even blushing how cute." She pushed her finger to his cheek.

"I am not." He said swiping her hand from his face.

"Ah what's the matter Shadow can't fight that male instinct?" She put her hands on his chest.

"What're you…" He looked down at her seeing a pair of glossed lips only millimeters away from his.

She came so close to doing it, but she couldn't bring herself too. "Men are so easy to mess with." She pulled away from him and walked down the hall.

Shadow blushed still as he tried to regain his composure. He followed her. "Why would you do that Amy?" He said as he walked next to her.

"Cause I felt like it." She said.

He shook his head. "Women, go figure them."

"That goes triple for you." She said looking away from him.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

New chapter enjoy.

**Chapter 13**

It was seven in the morning as the warm rays of sun poured into Amy's bed room. Amy's eyes flicked open slowly. She stretched slightly and looked to her side. She saw Shadow lying be side her. Suddenly her heart jumped out of her chest as she flung up to a sitting position. She put her hand to her head her eyes jumping from left to right trying to remember what had happened. She looked down at herself and then at Shadow. They were both naked. She got out of the bed and pulled some clothes. She was shaking as she got to the door and ran downstairs. No one else was up. She walked into the kitchen she was shaking even more and now tears ran down her cheeks.

Shadow rolled over and stretched. He sat up and looked around. "Wh-Where am I?" He suddenly realized where he was. He jumped up. The though of why he was in Amy's room and naked was more than a pressing question at this point. He grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled them on. He made his way to the door and then downstairs. He found Amy in the kitchen having a cup of coffee. She looked exhausted. "Amy…" He said hesitantly.

"What?" She answered not even bothering to look at him.

"I, I uh woke up this morning in your room-"

"Yea I know Shadow and-" She finally looked at him.

"What happened last night Amy?" Shadow asked.

Amy felt as if she had just been slapped in the face. Shadow didn't even remember. She held back the tears that were burning her eyes. "You got so trashed last night you don't even remember." She said turning back to her coffee. "You were so drunk off your ass that you walked into my room instead of yours. I couldn't move you once freak'n passed out on my bed." She sipped her coffee. "I slept on the couch."

Shadow's eyes shifted slightly. "Amy I was naked though."

She forced a cringe. "Oh that's wonderful, now I have to burn my sheets. I see you can still find wonderful ways to spite me." She said rolling her eyes.

Shadow sat down next to her. "So you mean nothing um happened? Because if Vi found out and thought that-"

Amy looked at him. "Please you're making me sick, and don't give yourself so much credit you pompous arrogant egoistical asshole." She snapped as she got up and dropped the mug and what was left of her coffee on to Shadow's lap and went up stairs to her own room locking the door behind her. Needless to say there was yell of anger and pain that soon followed her actions along with various and censored verbal monstrosities.

~Next Couple of Days~

Rouge knocked on Amy's door. "Ames? Can I come in?" She opened the door slightly. "Amy?"

Amy was lying on her bed her eyes closed. "Hey Rouge."

"Amy what's the matter." Amy didn't answer she only sighed. Rouge stood in front of her. "Something is up, I know it I can feel it. You never smile anymore not at all. You won't speak at school, you come home and go straight t your room, you are hardly eating, and the past couple of days you have been beating the shit out of Shadow more than you ever have."

"I'm PMSing." She answered rolling over.

"Amy I'm not stupid, this isn't just PMS there's something bothering you. What is it?" She didn't get an answer. "Amy,"

"Stop it!" Amy yelled as she sat up. "If I wanted to tell you anything I would have told you by now. I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me. So will you and everyone else just top treating me like some psycho path nut case that's slitting her wrists and leave me alone." She grabbed a jacket off the floor and ran of her room.

Rouge sighed as she walked out of Amy's room and down to Knuckles library. Knuckles was pulling a few books to read when he turned to greet Rouge. "How did it go?"

"Crash and burn." She answered sitting at a desk with one hand to her temple.

Knuckles put the books down. "It couldn't have been that bad." He walked to he side.

"It was worse." She said. "It's like she doesn't trust me anymore. She won't even tell me what's bothering her."

"Maybe she's to proud to talk about it." He put his hand a top hers. She blushed slightly as she felt his warm grip on top of her hand. "I'm sure has nothing to do with you personally." He said in a reassuring voice.

"I don't know if she'll come around by next week." She said in a worried tone.

"Oh yes next week is the Thanksgiving dinner." Knuckles and Rouge had planned out a dinner to celebrate Thanksgiving and it would be for just the family or at least that's what all the people who lived under this same roof had come to be called. "I want this to work out you know. I mean it's just…"

Knuckles placed his other hand on he shoulder. "I understand you worked hard to get the preparations ready. I'm sure that things will be fine by then."

Amy was walking around the grounds, when suddenly Shadow was in her path. "Hey Amy wanna play around of ball with me?" He held up basketball.

"No," She walked around him.

"Hey," He took her wrist. "Why have you been treating me like an asshole ever since a last weekend?"

"Is there any other way to treat an asshole?" She asked as she ripped her arm away and continued walk away.

"Amy," he stood in front of her again. "Why do you keep doing this, I thought we were okay, things between us."

"They will be as long as you leave me alone." She pushed past him. He took her wrist once more this time Amy turned and slapped him as hard as she could with her free hand. "I said leave me alone!" She pulled away and disappeared in a flash of pink light.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

New chapter enjoy.

**Chapter 14**

It was thanksgiving and Rouge was busy in the kitchen making preparations. Knuckles was helping her, while Sonic, Shadow, and Violet were watching TV in the den.

Amy walked through on her way to the kitchen. Violet was fighting with Shadow over the remote. She pushed him down on the sofa and he in turn pined her waving the remote over his head and laughing. Amy scowled and as she passed by she plucked the remote from Shadow's hand whacked him in the head with it and then threw it to Sonic, who reacted with he victorious "Yes!"

Shadow sat up rubbing his head. Amy was already gone. Violet looked at him. "What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know she's being so bitchy lately." He growled.

"I think I know what it is." She looked at him and then down slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind, is your head okay?"

"It's fine. I'm gonna go give her a payback."

"Shadow wait." She spoke to late as Shadow was already in the kitchen.

Amy was helping Rouge. She was layering a pie. "Amy." Shadow walked up to her ready to hound her with some well deserved words, but when she looked at him he couldn't find a single word to say. Her face was so different than what he had imagined it would be. No anger was there, no annoyance, nothing. She looked away and picked up the pie to put in the oven. "Here let me." He said and attempted to take it from her.

"I can do it myself." She said finally some emotion showed.

"Come on let me help." He said attempting once more.

"I said no!" She pulled it away and he pulled back and then they both lost their grip and the pie hit the floor and the glass dish shattered. "Uh you always ruin everything! Will there ever be another day in life where you don't make me miserable!" She ran out of the kitchen through the sliding glass door that led outside.

Shadow slammed the counter in frustration. "Why is she like this!" Rouge began cleaning up the mess.

Knuckles stood in front of Shadow. "Did you ever stop to think about how she feels? Have you ever noticed when she gets so upset or why?"

"What you mean, you think she has a reason?"

"Did you ever consider that perhaps Amy is jealous?"

"Jealous?" Shadow thought for a moment. "Jealous of what?"

"When did Amy's change happen?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow thought back. "She started acting weird right around the time that I started dating…Violet." He looked up at Knuckles. "But why would she be jealous of her? Amy hates me."

Knuckles shook his head. "How else can she hide her feelings, she cares too much about you as a friend to tell the truth and make things hard for you and Violet."

Shadow took a few steps back and then he looked at the door. Within seconds he was gone. He went after her. After searching for a few moments, Shadow found Amy at the baseball field. She was slamming ball after ball that was pitched to her by an automatic pitcher. Shadow hit the off switch as he approached. Amy turned around to see him only a few feet away. "Stay away from me." She warned, but Shadow pressed forward. "I said stay away!" She swung at him with the bat, but with Shadow's current focus he easily evaded the swing and caught the bat by the neck yanking it from Amy's grip. "Leave me alone!" She yelled. Shadow took her by the shoulders. He didn't know what else to do. He kissed her. He pulled away and Amy's eyes began to fill with tears. "I hate you." She sobbed as she beat on his chest with almost no force. "I hate you!" She said louder still hitting him. Shadow closed his eyes hard and pulled her to him holding her in an embrace. Amy berried her face into his chest and cried.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

New chapter enjoy. Sorry I'm so busy with finals.

Chapter 15

It was the day after the Thanksgiving 'celebration'. The party hadn't quite turned out the way that Rouge wanted. After the mishap in the kitchen and Amy and Shadow's disappearance things didn't get any better. When Shadow and Amy showed back up at the house Amy went to her room and didn't come back out and Shadow sat down with Violet but didn't really talk to anyone the rest of the evening.

Shadow was laying on a cushioned swing outside looking up at the sky. He had a vacant look on his face that showed he was in very deep and confusing thought. 'Why did I kiss her?' was the question running threw his mind. Suddenly he felt the swing move. He looked up and saw Violet leaned over the back of it smiling down at him. "So when were planning on talking to me about this?" She jumped over the side and sat in front of him. "Tell me what happened between you and Amy yesterday. What did she do to you?" She asked as she put her hand to his face.

Shadow put his own hand over hers. "She didn't do anything."

"Shadow I'm not stupid. She still hasn't come out of her room and you have barely spoken to anyone. Something happened and you won't tell me, why?" She said turning her hand into his and gripped it.

"Violet…I can't talk about this right now…I want to it's just hard to explain." He couldn't look at her eyes.

"I wish I could believe you Shadow." She looked away. "But you've never trusted me when it came to talking about her. It's nothing but secrets with you two." She looked at him harshly. "What were you two really? Before me, what was Amy to you?"

Shadow took her by the shoulders. "Don't ask me right now, and don't say things like that." He let her go and then took her hand and looked directly into her eyes. "I swear that when I tell you about me and Amy I will not lie to you. But I'm not gonna start spilling my guts until I'm ready got that." He let her hands go and walked away.

Shadow walked inside and that's when he saw Amy for the first time since the kiss. She was standing at the foot of the stares. She had a suitcase in her hand. He approached her slowly. "Amy?" He looked at her hoping that his thoughts about her intentions were wrong.

"I told Knuckles that I was only staying here until I found another place." She looked away from him. "Well I've found one and I'm moving out of here." She past Shadow as she made her way toward the door.

Shadow took her by the wrist. "Amy don't leave."

"Shadow, please let me go." She looked away from him. "Don't make this any harder than it already is." Shadow's grip fell from her wrist and she walked out the door without another word.

Amy was at the large gate of the estate. She was about to make her exit when Rouge landed in her path. "Amy please tell me you're not serious about this."

"I am." Amy answered simply.

"Amy don't do this, ever since day one neither of us ever intended on moving out of here."

"When did we decide that Rouge, because I missed the memo?"

"You know it was a mutual understanding we didn't need to talk about it."

"Well it's not a mutual understanding anymore. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean you have too."

"Amy you can't-"

"Yes I can! I can leave and I'm going too. Just because you're in love with Knuckles and you don't want to leave doesn't mean this place is heaven on Earth for me too!" Amy's eyes were misty.

Rouge blushed harshly as Amy past her, but she quickly found her tongue and whipped around to face Amy once more. "Amy you can't go you're in love with Shadow!" Amy paused for a moment and then began to walk again. "Amy you can't give up you can't just walk out, I know you love him, you've loved him since the day you met him. I know you don't want to do this Amy, you love-"

"Yes alright! I love him!" Amy whipped around and screamed. "I love him and you know what I've accepted that." Her eyes were trembling. "You know what else I've learned. You make sacrifice for the ones you love. Shadow has someone to love and it's not me okay. When I realized I loved Shadow it was to late he was already happy with someone else, so for his sake I kept my mouth shut. If you love someone you do whatever you can for them. I'm whatever Shadow needs me to be. He needs me to be there I'll be there, he needs me to pretend everything's fine I'll do it, but right now Shadow needs something I can't give." She slowly turned away from Rouge and began walking away again.

"What is it Amy? What does he need?" Rouge called after her.

"Answers to questions that only he knows." She said quietly as she disappeared down the street.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:

New chapter enjoy.

Chapter 16

Shadow was pacing around in the library. He didn't know what to do. Knuckles walked in. "Shadow, I rarely find you in here. Find a book that you like perhaps?"

Shadow glared at him. "Knuckles why is this happening?" He put his hands to his head. "Before things were so black and white between us, and now it's like I don't know what to do anymore."

"Having trouble with Violet?" Knuckles asked sitting at his desk.

"Damit I'm talking about Amy!" He slammed his fist down on the desk.

Knuckles looked up. "Oh, sorry it just sounded like you were talking about relationship problems and I expected you to have those with your girlfriend not with just any girl."

Shadow fixed his eyes on Knuckles as his fist tightened and bent over to look directly at the echidna, "Amy's not just any girl. She's special there's no other girl like her." Knuckles looked back his eyes looked at Shadow as if to say 'listen to your words'. Shadow's brow rose slightly as he relented and stood away to his feet again as he realized what he just said. "Knuckles what's happening us?" He said shaking his head.

"You want to answer that you'll have to go to Amy and work it out. This is something only you two can fix." He said as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date."

Shadow cocked a brow. "What? You have a date?" He looked at Knuckles with an unbelieving stare.

"Yes and I don't want to be late." Knuckles vanished down the hall.

~ Next Morning~

Violet was waiting for Shadow at the gate to walk with him to school. Shadow came out with his bag tossed over his shoulder. He stopped at her side. "Shadow…about yesterday…"

"I don't want to talk about it Vi." He said walking forward.

"Shadow I just want to say I'm sorry I pushed you…" He looked back at her. Her eyes were teary. "Shadow I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you…I love you…" She whimpered.

Shadow took her hands. "It's alright I know you didn't mean too." He kissed her hands. "Come on lets get to school." He said leading her to school by the hand. Shadow dropped her off at the class room and then walked back out. He waited around the school all day. He walked around but never once saw Amy.

A few days past and Amy continued to be absent from school. Shadow began to worry of course. He was walking toward the office during lunch wondering about Amy when suddenly he noticed a pink hedgehog through the large glass window of the office. He moved to the side so he wouldn't be seen. He watched her. She was talking to the secretary in the office, who handed her some papers that Amy had to sign. Then Amy turned and left the office heading out of the school once more. Shadow couldn't help himself he wasted no time carefully following her out. He followed her through town for a while until she came to a small single unit apartment somewhere in the lodging district of town. He watched her go in and then he leaned against a wall and slowly slid down to sit. "What am I doing…" He got to his feet and walked to the door. He held up his hand to knock but he couldn't do it. He turned and with his speed ran from the door.

That evening Shadow sat on a ledge outside his bedroom window. "Why do I keep thinking about you Amy…" He looked down. His mind shifted though all his memories of her, from beginning to end. "After all you've put me through…I still miss you." He jumped down from the ledge and dashed off into the night.

Amy was sitting in front of small fireplace trying to warm up since there was not heating system. She pulled a blanket over her she was shivering a bit. "I guess I'll get use to it." She sighed as she yawned. She suddenly heard a knock at the door. She lifted and slowly approached it. She looked through the peep hole. She sighed and slowly opened the door unsure why she did at first. "What are you doing here?"

Shadow stood there looking at her. "I wanted to see you."

"What for?" She asked folding her arms.

"Amy can I come in?"

"Oh sure just come on in make yourself at home. It's not like I'm busy or anything please come on over whenever you feel like it." She said leaving the door open and walking over to the fireplace again.

Shadow sighed and entered closing the door behind him. "Amy…" He sat beside her. "I need to talk to you…"

"Shadow what is there to talk about between us?" She asked as she pulled the blanket over her again.

He looked at her, he thought she looked so soft next to the fires glow. He missed seeing her every day. "I can't remember it ever being this hard to talk to you…" He blushed a bit. "Amy…something is different."

"No dip Sherlock." She said with a humph.

Shadow growled. "I'm trying to talk to you and you just blow me off like a little bitch." He pulled her into his arms hugging her. "And I can't stand to watch you shiver like that so shut up and don't even think about yelling rape." He said with grunt as he pulled her into his lap and held her in a warm embrace.

Amy blushed. She looked up at him. "You are a jerk." She rested her head against his chest.

"And you don't know when to shut up." He took the blanket from her and wrapped kt around them both. "It's freezing in here." He rested his face against hers.

She blushed harder and closed her eyes slightly as her arms gently wrapped around him to match his embrace. "Why is this happening?"

"Cause it's freak'n cold in here stupid." He said still a little pissed.

She grunted. "Shut up Shadow and stop complaining for once." She rested her head against his chest again.

"I will if you will." He said looking down at her. She nodded and closed her eyes feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

It wasn't long before Shadow found her asleep in his grip. He looked around and grabbed two large pillows from the couch. He gently laid her down and then he moved in behind her again wrapping her up with his body. "I'm not leaving you alone tonight." He closed his eyes as he pulled the blanket onto them and rested his arms around her again.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:

New chapter enjoy.

Sorry I'm I know I'm taken 4-ever. I've been busy over the holiday. I'm going to keep doing my best to update this ASAP. Sorry the chapter is so short to. I'll try to get the next one done in a hurry.

Chapter 17

Warm sunlight streamed into the window of Amy's home. Amy blinked as she felt the warmth pouring onto her face. She went roll over but found she could not. She opened her eyes fully and found a hot bodied black hedgehog nestled into her chest. She blushed madly but didn't pull away. She ran her hand through his quills and rested her lips against his forehead. "Shadow why are you able to do this to me?" She asked quietly as she nuzzled him. She stayed that way with him for a long time.

Shadow nuzzled closer into Amy as he began to wake. He cracked open his eyes and within moments he realized where he was. He looked up at Amy slowly. "So what does this mean?"

She released her grip on him and got up. "It means nothing." She said as she went to the kitchen to make some coffee for herself.

"How can it mean nothing?" He asked as he stood up.

"Because it's never meant anything to you and even if it did it doesn't matter now." She said as she heated some water.

"Why can't it matter now Amy why?"

Amy couldn't bring herself to put such drama into Shadow's life again. She remembered how he used to complain when they first met. He would say how simple and un-dramatic his life was before her. Then she thought of how it could tear things apart if he were to break it all off with Violet because of her. She loved Shadow and she was willing to push him away if it meant a better life for him in the end. "Because it's too late; it was always too late. You have a good life Shadow. You have brothers that care, a warm home, and a girl who loves you. You have everything, what more is there?" She asked with teary eyes.

"Amy…" He approached her gently. "Something's missing."

Amy was at her wits end by now she didn't know what else to do to make him leave. "Yes something's missing but it's not yours it's mine!" She cried.

"What do you mean yours?" He asked trying to take her into an embrace but she just pushed him away.

"You wanna know why I hate you? You want to know what's missing?" She glared at him with a tear stained face. "That day you woke up in my bed do you remember that?" Shadow nodded. "You are such an idiot! You believed that damn lie about falling asleep in my bed. Do you think for one second that I would let you sleep in my bed back then?"

"What are you saying Amy?" Shadow took a step back in confusion.

"I'm saying you slept with me!" She smacked him. "You asshole! You slept with me and don't even have the decency to remember!" She cried. Shadow couldn't speak he only looked at her with fear behind his eyes. "You can't even say anything! You didn't even bother to look into it you didn't care what happened you didn't think about me you didn't think about anything or anyone but yourself!" She pushed him into the door. "You're selfish bastard and you're incapable of feeling anything that's real!" Shadow's hand fell on the knob and the door opened. He stumbled backwards out the door and then he quickly turn and began to runaway. "Yea run away Shadow! That's what you're best at! Don't ever come here again. I don't want to see your face ever again!" She screamed as she cried harder and harder. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it sliding down to the floor. "What have I done?" She cried. "What have I done?" She whispered as she continued to cry uncontrollably.


	18. Chapter 18

**IMPORTANT A/N: **

New chapter enjoy.

Well I hope you've all been enjoying this story. I think this is coming to a close though. Please stay tuned for the next and final chapter of Moving on.

P.S.

If you have read my story Life's Perfect Balance I'm thinking of writing a squeal. A really great fan of mine (Project Shadow) has inspired me write one and thanks to their constant supporting reviews of all my stories. So after this story is finished I'm going to get started on that sequel.

Chapter 18

Shadow stumbled into the doorway of the mansion it was late into the night and the sun would be coming up in an hour or two. He felt a trimmer in his body as he walked up the stairs and into the library. Knuckles looked up from his desk. "Shadow you look awful." Knuckles had a look of slight concern.

"Knuckles I screwed up big time." Shadow had his hands on his temples. "I royally fucked up!"

"You couldn't have done anything that bad." Knuckles said looking up from his seat.

"I slept with Amy!" Shadow slammed his fists down on the desk.

Knuckles fixed his eyes on Shadow. "When?"

"That's just it I don't remember." He clenched his fists. " I didn't even know until Amy told me today." He looked up at Knuckles. "Knuckles what do I do now?" He said in a lost tone.

"Whatever you think is necessary." Knuckles answered as he closed the book he had previously been reading.

"Damn it Knuckles!" Shadow threw the book to the side. "The one time I want you to tell me what to do and all you say is do what I think is necessary?"

Knuckles stood. "Every other time you've needed my help in problems that I could actually help with. This time it's something that you have to fix yourself." He went to the door. "As for advice maybe you should start by tell Violet." He closed the door behind him.

Shadow looked down. "Vi…" He had forgotten about her for a while and it caused a sting in his heart. He felt a new feeling that made him even more upset. He made his way downstairs and then out onto the street. He looked in the direction of Amy's apartment and then in the direction of Violet's house. He sighed and took off toward Violets house.

Violet was walking down the street with her hands full of groceries. She entered her house and sat them down on the kitchen table as she did so she heard movement in the den. She walked into the den and saw Shadow looking out the window watching the sun. He had been there watching it rise into the sky. "Shadow it's you." She walked up behind him. "I haven't heard from you in a while. I was starting to worry about you." She kissed his cheek. She felt an uneasiness about him. She could see it in his eyes. "Shadow? What's wrong?"

He turned finally and looked at her. "Violet…I'm sorry." He said as he lead her to the couch and sat her down. He knelt to one knee in front of her and put his hands on top of hers. "We need to talk." He sighed. "I told you we would talk when I was ready. I'm ready now." He looked into her eyes. "Please forgive me for all the wrongs I've done to you Vi."

She looked at him. "S-Shadow what are you saying?"

"I'm sorry Violet I haven't been truthful to you or myself." He released his grip slightly. "Violet you've been amazing for me, you really have, but I can't stay with you any longer. If I did I wouldn't be able to be true to you or myself and you deserve so much better." His grip tightened. "And you do deserver so much better than me Violet."

She was crying but smiling. "I didn't think you'd ever get up the guts to tell me that to my face." She put a hand to his face. "If you didn't do it soon I was going to have to dump you myself." She cried.

He looked up into her tearing eyes. "Violet."

"I knew for a while that this was going to happen." She put her hand on top of his. "The feeling we shared during most of our time together died last month a few weeks just before the Thanks Giving incident. "I realized that you were always meant to be hers."

"What?" Shadow looked at her.

"After Knuckles told me how you two met and how things were before you met me, I knew. I knew that she loved you first. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep you from her much longer. Your bond with her is to strong, you care to much." She smiled still crying. "I'm glad that you will find happiness with her though. I've seen the way she looks at you. She misses you so much Shadow."

He took her into an embrace. "You have the biggest heart I've ever known Vi."

She patted his head. "Now why don't fix this once and for all Shadow."

He nodded. "I'll make it right. Thanks Violet." He got up and ran out the door.

Violet just shook her head crying and smiling. "Stupid hedgehog."

Shadow ran all the way to Amy's apartment. He knocked on her door. "Amy! Amy it's me Shadow open up! I have to talk to you. Amy I love you!" Shadow was still knocking on the door when it was opened.

A girl was standing there, but it wasn't Amy. She looked at Shadow. "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

Shadow looked around franticly. "I-I know this is her apartment."

"You must mean the girl that was here before me don't you?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes pleases where has she moved too?"

"I'm not sure, I asked the landlord why she moved out of here so quickly, but all he knew as that she was leaving this morning. I met her on the way out. She had a plane ticket in her hand."

"No Amy no!"


	19. Chapter 19

**IMPORTANT A/N: **

Last chapter enjoy.

Well I hope you've all been enjoying this story. I had a great time writing and I hope you had a great time reading it.

P.S.

I'm open for any suggestions. Gotta story you wanna see me write? Give me some couplings, or ideas and I'll be happy to see what I can do. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 19**

Shadow ran as fast as he could toward the airport. "Amy don't you leave on me." As he ran for the airport his life with Amy flashed through his mind, from the first day they met to the last time he saw her. How could he have been so blind? How could he not see what Amy had felt for him and how could he have ignored his own feelings for so long? He reached the airport within a few minutes. He was dashing from place to place searching for his pink hedgehog.

Amy was in line for a flight to Europe. "I'm out of here." She said pulling out her ticket as she was next.

Shadow's eye was caught by a pink haired girl preparing to board a plane. "Amy!" He ran to her and grabbed her arm. "Amy stop!"

"Shadow?" She looked at him with confusion. "What are you doing?" She said pulling away from him.

"Amy don't leave, you have to stay." He stood in front of her.

"Excuse me sir, but you're causing trouble for our customers." Said the lady behind the counter.

"Look lady this is an emergency." He took Amy's hand. "Amy look I-" Suddenly two terminal officers had Shadow by one arm each. "Hey let go!" He demanded as he struggled trying to get to Amy.

Amy shook her head. "See ya Shadow." She handed her ticket to the clerk and began to make her way toward the plane entrance.

"Amy wait!" He struggled. "If you ever gave a damn about me you'll stop and listen to me!" He yelled. Amy didn't seem to be listening as she didn't even flinch at his words. "Amy please, if you listen to me this time I'll never bother you again after this." He said pulling against the guards.

Amy stopped and turned around slowly. She approached Shadow and looked him right in the face. "Is that a promise?" She asked folding her arms.

"Yes." He said.

"Fine, my flight leaves in five minutes so make it quick." She said looking at the guards who nodded and released him.

Shadow was on his knees as he looked up at Amy once the guards had released him. He took her hand after getting to his feet. "I couldn't understand in the beginning. I didn't see what we had. I didn't see anything in girls until you taught me what to do." He looked into her eyes. "By then I didn't realize it but were more to me than just a teacher. I only knew that when I wasn't with you I was unhappy." He pulled her closer. "But Amy I've changed. I understand now." He looked into her eyes, "Amy, I love you." He kissed her.

Amy blushed once they parted. She smiled. "You know my flight is about to leave." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Very funny." He said kissing her once more.

He took her by the hand and began to walk with her toward the terminal exit. "Glad I got some sense knocked into me before it was to late."

Amy leaned against him. "Shadow what about Violet?"

"Who do you think knocked the sense into me?" He said smiling.

"Oh Shadow you are an idiot, but you're my idiot." She kissed his cheek.

~ Following Week~

"Watch it Sonic!" Shadow growled as he stood at the grill. Sonic had dashed by and stole a hotdog.

Sonic laughed dashing past but not looking where he was going. He crashed right into someone. "Ugh…" He looked down. "Sorry Violet." He said rubbing his head and blushing. He looked at her. "Wow this is the first time I've ever noticed a girls eyes before." He said.

She giggled. "This is the first time I've ever had guy crash into me and not appolgize."

"Oh! Sorry sorry." He said scrambling up off of her and helping her.

She laughed. "I was just kidding. You're kinda cute when your flustered Sonic." She took his arm.

Amy smiled holding onto Shadow's arm. "Looks like Violet healed up fast." She grinned.

"Yea looks like Sonic's really taking to her too. I told you they'd hook up." He looked at her with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey where's Knuckles and Rouge?" She asked looking around the yard.

"That's a good question. Maybe they're in the kitchen." He moved toward the sliding glass door and was followed by Amy. He opened it but the kitchen was empty. "Huh?" They both heard noises in the den. They moved to the entrance of the den and they both gasped. Shadow grinned. "Knuckles?"

"Rouge?" Amy said in the same tone.

The two were rolling around on the couch kissing. They separated quickly. "We-we were just…" Rouge blushed.

Knuckles pulled her to him. "We were enjoying ourselves." He said nuzzling against her.

Shadow folded his arms. "I'm surprised Knuckles. I didn't think you had it in you."

He stretched. "Well now that I don't have to take care of you dumb ass anymore I can focus on my own love life." He said grinning. Ever since he and Rouge had become intimate he showed his wild side much more often.

Shadow growled. "You make it sound like you did everything."

"Well lets just say you would have failed without me then." Knuckles said rubbing the back of his head.

Amy laughed. "Yeah he can't do anything on his own." She put her hands on her hips.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Shadow said turning to her.

"Exactly what it sounds like." She said folding her arms.

"Hey I do plenty on my own." He snapped.

"Sure you do." She patted his head.

"Amy!" he tried to grab her but she moved out of the way to fast.

"You'll have to catch me first." She ran at his speed toward the door.

"Get back here you little pink menace!" He said chasing after her.

Knuckles and Rouge rolled their eyes. "So do they love each other or hate each other?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles just shook his head. "It's a little of both I think. The hate keeps things interesting but the love keeps them coming back for more." He smiled.

~ END ~


End file.
